Back From Hell
by Hinata888
Summary: Lost and confused, Corny tries to find the right path. Either to his lover, Luis, or the the demon knight who could kill him at any minute. Warning! CornyxLuis CornyxNephamael Warning 2! Bad language. Is rated T
1. Prologue

_Hello to all my dear viewers! It is I, Hinata888, and I am starting on a new fanfiction! I just finished the last of the Tithe series and as you can tell, my favorite characters from the whole friggin series are Nephamael (I want his coat dammit!), Corny (I loves you Corny -smiles-) and of course Luis. He's so coolio!  
Um....so yeah. I'm going to get this story on the road here. Please review on my story and tell me what you think. Thankies!_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

Corny sat up from another restless sleep. Luis had been so worked up about finally opening up the library he always wanted to own. Of course Corny had to help out, but he wasn't sure helping was when you work on the whole freaking thing by yourself.

He looked over to the other lump in the bed which happened to be his boyfriend. Don't get him wrong, Corny loved Luis, its just he wished he could tell him all the secrets he was still hiding from him. Like his real name. Sadly enough, Luis still called Corny Neil. Along with what had really happened to Corny in the past. Corny shuddered just thinking about it.

He got out of bed as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake up his lover. He was wearing a faded out black shirt that was baggy on his small frame along with extremely baggy pants.

He walked out of the bedroom of their two room apartment that they recently bought. He sat down on the cold computer chair and checked his emails. That was a normal habbit for him.

As he scrolled down through all the junk mail, there was something that caught his eye. It was a message from the username of Back_to_Haunt_You. He tried to recall if he knew anyone with that user name. After a while he got up the courage to open it even though the user name alone gave him a bad feeling. The message said:

Dear my little pet,  
You think you got rid of me? You think I could just die so easily like that. Well theres a lot of stuff you don't know about me. I'm back and I'm here to haunt you. Just like the user name I have. You just wait. You and you're little "boyfriend" are going to pay. Or maybe he will because I might let you live if you pledge yourself to me. My little toy. Right now I see that you are reading this. How nice. Fear must be spreading all over your body now. I'm watching you and I'll continue to watch you. Send me a message back. Tell me of your fear. Tell me of your pain and maybe I'll consider taking you back into my loving arms. Think about it.  
Well, goodbye for now.  
-Nephamael

Corny froze. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He just sat there, shocked. After a moment he turned around in the chair, searching around to see if he could find that asshole's hiding place.

The door creaked open which made Corny jump. He turned to notice Luis walking out of the bedroom sleepily. "Whats wrong?" Luis questioned tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"N-nothing." Corny relaxed. "Its nothing, don't worry." Luis didn't look so convinced as Corny had hoped. Luis stared at the screen of the computer, trying to read the message that was there.

Corny didn't want Luis to know what was going on. He didn't want him to worry. He grabbed Luis by the collor of his tight shirt and pressed his lips against Luis'. Luis was surprised for a moment and then kissed back. Corny wasn't ready to tell Luis about what had happened yet.

Luis left the living room to go shower, which gave Corny a chance to reply.

Hey bastard,  
I don't want you to come one fucking centimeter near me and Luis. I don't know how you're back and where you are but all I have to say is that I'm never going back to you. You hurt me in more ways than anyone could ever hurt a person. Go fuck off.  
-Corny

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere off in the distance, a man laughed evilly while sitting at his computer desk, reading a recently sent email.

"Hm...you've always had a problem with language, don't you Cornelius...."

-  
_Theres ya have it -smiles happily-  
I hopes it was good for a prologue. I personally think it is.  
Please review and remember....I like fudge._


	2. Christmas Eve

_Hello everyone who's reading this. Thanks for reading my first chapter and I hope you enjoy the second chapter to Back From Hell. This is when hopefully everything gets going good.  
I'm trying my best to write in the same style as Holly Black but I don't think its working out too well for me. Oh well. I'll write whatever works for me best. Thanks for all the reviews and please continue to review. It helps me cure my cancer. I'm just kidding -laughs-  
but review....OR ELSE! Or else I'll get my evil 10 month old nephew on you all. And trust me.  
he's really evil._

-  
**_Chapter 2: Christmas Eve_**

It was a Friday night and the night that Corny was going to visit his parents with Luis.  
Ever since Corny had moved out, his mom had been more and more worried than usual which was getting on Corny's last nerve even though he understood why. Ever since his sister, Janet, had passed away, his mother had been more and more strict on where he was. It was bad enough he had missed last Christmas because of going to Faerieland.

He hadn't been there in awhile. Everything was different now. Kaye opened up that coffee shop she wanted so badly to open called Moon in a Cup. Luis and him had opened up a library in the back of the coffee shop so people could read and drink a cappachino at the same time.  
It was a pretty neat idea Kaye had set up. But today it was closed on account that it was Christmas Eve.

Corny had put on a regular black leather coat. His old coat with the devil's head on it had torn so he had to get rid off it. He was sad considering he had that coat for a long time but he got over it soon enough. Besides, Luis said that the regular leather coat that he had now looked way better on him. "I'm going to get the car warmed up." He told Luis who was putting on his black snow boots. Luis gave a nod and Corny walked out of the apartment, keys in his hand.

The car was cold when he sat down inside of it. He shivered as he stuck the key in the ignition. The car rumbled to life and the heat flew out of the vents, blowing air into Corny's face. It felt nice once warm air was coming out of it.

Luis got into the passenger side of the car and they were off, heading to the old trailer park that his mom and the step-dad lived. It was very snowy outside and little children were playing in the snow. Sledding and snowboarding down hills and making little snow men and having snow ball fights. Corny had remembered that it was little over a year ago that he had first met Luis and how he wanted so bad to hurt him for laughing at him. Now all he wanted was to be by Luis' side forever and ever. He wanted to hold Luis and whisper sweet things in his ear.

He looked over at Luis, who was looking out the window as if he was in the middle of a day dream.

It took a while to get from New York to New Jersey but they made it safe and sound. Within the whole car ride his mom called at least 20 times. It annoyed him after the first three so he had Luis answer the rest of them. Luis didn't seem to mind.

His mom was waiting outside, wrapped in a dark blue blanket. Corny and Luis got out of the car with difficulty from all the snow that was on the ground. "I'm so glad you made it here safely." His mom hugged him tightly and then did the same to Luis.

"Mom..." Corny whined, his neck turning red. Whenever he was embarrassed, his neck would turn red along with his face. He thought it was discusting but according to Luis 'It was cute'.

When they stepped into the trailer, he noticed that Kaye and Roiben were already there. Roiben and Kaye were both perfectly glamoured so no one would figure out what they really were.

Kaye wore a big grin on her face and waved to them from the couch in the small living room. With all the people in the trailer, it looked a lot smaller than it really was. His step-dad was sitting at the table with a beer in his hand. No surprise there. He was a big alcoholic.

Corny never really liked the step-dad. He was sort of an ass. "Make yourselves at home." Corny's mom smiled. She seemed really happy to see her only son back home again. He wondered if she was ever upset that she won't become a grandma anytime soon considering he was gay. But then he thought that maybe it didn't bother her because she seemed just as happy to find out that he found the one he loved. Luis. Luis meant everything to him. He was the whole world to Corny. He remembered the first time he had told his mom about him and Luis.

**_~Flashback~_**

Corny drove back from Dave's funeral with Luis in the passenger side and Kaye sitting in the back seat. He dropped Kaye off at her grandmothers and sat in the car in silence with Luis. Corny was too embarrassed to talk about their relationship in public with Luis. He found it too hard to believe. He found it difficult to believe that Luis would actually love someone like him. A geek. A freak. "Um..." Corny tried to break the silence. Luis turned to him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes?" He asked as if really wondering what Corny was going to say.

"Do you want to go back to my house with me?" Corny asked. He winced at how lame he had sounded but Luis didn't seem to notice.

"I'd love to." Luis said with a smile and kissed Corny passionately on the lips. It took Corny a second to realize the kiss but when he did he kissed back on his own free will.

When they finally broke, He took the car out of park and drove off to his house, one of his hands on the wheel and the other one was holding Luis' hand.

They got back to the trailer and it was getting dark and late. Corny looked at the time in the car and it read 2:00. They were out for a really long time with out him knowing. Of course it was New Years. They had to stay at their little party until midnight. It kinda like a rule.

They stepped into the quiet, dark house. Corny noticed that his mom was nowhere in site. "She must still be at the New Years party with my step-dad." Corny whispered.

Just then the living room light turned on and it happened to be his mom in on of her frilly nightgowns. "I was worried." She said. "I was worried something bad had happened. You didn't answer your phone or anything." Corny reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone only to realize that it was dead. He looked up and his mom embraced him in a deep hug. "Next time charge your phone before you go anywhere."

"I'm sorry mom." Corny muttered, feeling somewhat guilty because he knew how upset his mom still was over Janet. His mom turned to Luis, who was still holding one of Corny's hands.

"Is he your-" She started but Corny cut her off.

"-boyfriend? You can say that." Corny said, Luis and him were both blushing out of embarrassment. Instead of looking outraged or weirded out, she embraced Luis in a hug.

"Take care of Corny for me, okay?" She said.

"I will," Luis replied. "I will."

**_~Out of Flashback~_**

The Christmas party was somewhat amusing according to Corny. They had a little silent party. It was nice though. Being together with almost all of the people he loved. Luis and he were also able to share a kiss under the mistletoe.

Corny went outside to start up the car before him and Luis headed on their way back to New York. It was going to be a crazy drive so they had to get back as soon as possible. Thats when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

It was a dark figure standing across the street. Just staring at him. He turned around, trying to get a full glimpse of the person, only to notice there was no one there. He stared at the spot for a while, half expecting to see the figure come back but when it didn't, he got into the car and turned on the heat once again. He sat in the car, pretending to listen to the radio but he was really thinking about the figure he had seen. He remembered the letter he got a week back from Nephamael. The memory of it still haunted his mind. He never recieved a reply from Nephamael. He had been checking anxiously almost every second of every day and he hadn't been able to check all day today so it made him more anxious than normal. He just wanted to get home so that way he could see what that man had to say.

"Neil?" a voice broke him out of his trance which made him jump out of shock. Luis was sitting beside him in the car. Corny must've been really out of it considering he didn't hear Luis even open the door to the car. "Are you okay?" Luis seemed concerned.

"I'm fine." Corny replied, realizing his voice sounded hoarse. He quickly cleared it. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Tell me if anything is bothering you, ok?" Luis demanded. Corny and Luis smiled at eachother and kissed eachother lightly on the lips.

"Now lets get home." Luis said and Corny pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Very interesting," Nephamael said to himself as Corny pulled out of the driveway. "I can't wait to talk to you my little murderer." He grinned a grin that was cold and sinister on his beautiful face.

-

_Well thats what I have done for the second chapter. I hope you like it and please review. Thank you._

_-Hinata888_


End file.
